Dreams don't Lie
by miss emma cullen
Summary: I love him. I cant remeber my life without him. Without any of them. Before it all began I was just enjoying my senior year like any other normal student. Although that's the thing. I don't count as a normal student anymore. My life has taken an interesting twist over the last year, a new boy now a boyfriend, new secrets and new friends. Will my life fall back into place?
1. Chapter 1

As I paced across the cafeteria, a dispersal of students that were gathered disappeared off to have lunch. But someone new caught my eye. I had heard rumors of her. The new girl, incredibly gorgeous, long bronze hair. More short descriptions and statements flooded my mind.

"Daisy!" Hayley beckoned me towards her. As she swarmed her light blonde hair into a messy bun. She had always been one of my best friends who lived down the road. Her blonde hair perfectly matched her emerald shade of eyes. She wore black skinny jeans that brought shape to her toned legs and a plain white top with a black and white scarf.

When I got to the table it was just me and a few other friends.  
"Who's the new girl?" Xavier questioned in his low voice, he was sitting on the table in baggy faded blue jeans and a short sleeved top. His messy, sandy coloured hair wet from the rain outside.

"Renesmee Cullen, she moved here from Alaska last week" Hayley said as she examined Renesmee.

She sat alone at a table in the corner. Her bronze hair covering most of her face. The food on the tray had not been touched. There was something different about her but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Some more of my friends came and sat down at the table. Chloe's pale skin nudged me.

"You ok?" she murmured "you look really tired" as she said this she was looking in the same direction as me. I nodded and leaned my shoulder into her warm light brown hair she had always been able to tell when something was off with me.

I gave Renesmee one last look before I decided that i would hate it if everyone was staring at me. A conversation started, I tried to tune into it and stop thinking about the girl but my eyes drifted over to her and my thoughts continued.

The loud sound of the ringing bell cut me off from my thoughts. I took my tray to the bin and headed to my locker. I had English next with Mr Baker, I couldn't think of anything worse. I got my books and went to class.

* * *

I was completely zoned out when she walked into the room but when she sat next to me I looked up in shock. Her muddy brown eyes. I glared into her eyes mesmerized, getting lost in a sudden rush of memories. She reminded me of my father.

"Ahh Miss Cullen take a seat, everybody this is Renesmee Cullen she will be in our class for the next semester." Mr Baker walked up to our table at the back his husky voice muttered something about a book to low for anyone to hear, but Renesmee looked up as if it were just part of a normal conversation.

"Thank you" her voice chimed like bells, her honey smelling scent wafted over to me.

The lesson went on like normal. Twenty minutes late the lesson was interrupted again by Chloe rushing in breath panting, she came to a sudden stop at the door.

"Miss Winton, shall I even ask?"  
"No definitely not"  
"We'll then ill see you after class"  
"Can't wait" Chloe responded, the class giggled, Chloe sat in the only seat left, two desks in front of me.

"Excuse me, do you have a spare pen mine has just run out?" Renesmee asked  
"Yeah, sure, of course" I was lost for words.  
"Thanks"  
An awkward silence between us started to grow.  
"What's you-"  
"Why do-"  
"Sorry" we both giggled  
"So where did you move from?" I asked  
"Fairbanks in Alaska, I went to a school called West Valley High"  
"Oh … cool, so why did you move here? ... I'm sorry I just ... Sorry"  
"No don't be stupid it's fine, but I never did get your name."  
I took a quick, shallow sigh "Right, sorry I'm Daisy, Daisy Murray" I gave her a quick smile and ducked my head back into the textbook.

I could feel Chloe's eyes burning into my head just as my pocket vibrated. I slyly removed my iPhone from my pocket. Chloe had texted me:

_**C:**__ I just got a call from Ben we got into regionals!_

Chloe, Hayley and I had done competitive swimming since we were nine. Eight and a half years we had been waiting for this moment. I squealed with excitement.

"Miss Murray, everything ok back there?" Mr Baker asked with a glare  
"Perfect, couldn't be better!" The class turned to look at me Mr baker huffed and continued teaching. One by one the faces turned away. I had I massive grin on my face.

_**D**__: OMG YESS! I'm so happy! YAY _  
_**C**__: I know so am I but we have two more double session on Monday and Wednesday morning _  
_**D**__: I don't mind it's fine with me_  
_**C**__: hahaha that's what hayley said but me on the other hand I hate the idea_  
_**D**__: hahaha_  
_**C**__: do you and hayley want to come over tonight?!_  
_**D**__: yeah sounds great with me but I'll have to go home first I have to look after chris and ronnie jeez why did mum have to have twins! :(_  
_**C**__: I'd rather have 7 yr old twins than a 15 ur old brother :) hahah mr bakers coming ahh_

I turned off my phone, slid it into my pocket and went back to work.

* * *

The bell rang for 6th period a while later as I collected my books.

"Daisy where's the French department? I'm sorry this is a really big school" I looked up to see Renesmee's brown eyes fixed on me, a shade of pink rose to her cheeks.  
"Oh sorry, I'm going there right now follow me!"

To get to the languages department we had to leave the main building and go outside into the pouring rain. As we made our way to the B block a shiver went straight through me.

"How are you not freezing right now?" I asked Renesmee she was wearing unrecognizable designer clothes and Pravda boots.  
"Don't forget I have just come from Alaska" she said with a grin "New Zealand's nowhere near as cold as home!"

Sixth period went by in a daze. My eyes wouldn't leave the clock watching the seconds hand and as soon as it was about to reach 12 check the minutes hand to see if it had moved. Finally the bell rang I headed off to my locker and into my car. I drove out of the car park and turned onto the road that took me home.


	2. Chapter 2

I pulled into the driveway gathering my bag and books, as I got ready to sprint out of my second hand Holden. When I reached the door I dug around in my pocket to find my keys, but all I found was a chewing gum wrapper. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath they had to be here somewhere. I searched in the bottom of my bag in the car and in both my pockets for a third time. A deep guttural sound of anger rose to my throat. I had been looking for ten minutes when I decided to go next door to ask for the spare key.

I knocked on the door for the third time, until I finally made up my mind nobody was home. As I was walking back to my house at the edge of my vision a blur of grey swept past, I didn't even give it a second though, thinking it was a dog from round here. I kept walking and saw that the twins window had been left open. Now saturated I started to climb the flimsy frangipani tree that led to the window when I was around the same height I took a leap to hold on to the sill of the window. I swung my elbows up, pushed my hips through the window and landed on the carpeted floor with a loud bang.

I slowly rose when I came face to face with the mirror on the wardrobe door. Blood was rushing down my wet face dripping down my high cheekbones that were sprinkled with light freckles. I looked terrible. I trudged down the hall to the linen cupboard and got a towel to dry my hair with. My legs took me to the bathroom and I washed my face, it was only a small graze and area that stung probably from the climbing the tree. I looked at myself long and hard looking into my azure eyes and large pupils from being in the dark room, finally I bundled my wavy bistre coloured hair into a low ponytail the parting leaving some curly flyaway strands of hair just above my ear and turned on the lights upstairs.

I walked down the stairs into the kitchen and glanced at the clock on the wall it was 3:24 pm I had just enough time to finish my homework, make the twins pasta, shower and pack my bag for Chloe's before mum came home.

I filled the pot with boiling water and walked over the stove I poured the pasta into the pot, put on the lid and deserted the empty pasta packed in the bin. I slumped into the stool sitting at the marbled bench tops and opened my books to complete my math's homework.

Twenty minutes later just in time for my homework to be done the timer for the pasta went off. I hopped off the stool and limped over to the electric stove trying to get rid of pins and needles in my leg the floorboards creaked making the house have an eerie feel. I finished off the pasta, cleaned up and headed to my room.

As I entered the light blue painted room I flicked the light switch. My wooden furniture was covered in clothes making my room look rather messy. Mum was never going to let me go until I tidied up my room, so I jumped in the shower, swept around my room to clean up and pack my bag at the same time. When I went downstairs, Mum was rushing around gathering things in her bag and the twins were eating. I looked at the clock, taking note of the time I must have been in the shower for about half an hour it was 5:30.

"Hey Mum" I dumped my bag at the end of the stairs

"Hi honey thank you so much for making dinner I had to take Ronnie and Chris to soccer and after this I have to pick up a delivery from another school then come home and finish off my report cards for term one." Mum was a primary school teacher and always busy with work and the kids. "I'll be back in an hour thanks again for looking after the twins tonight!"

"Yeah, no problem when you get back I'm going to Chloe's, I have my swimming stuff for tomorrow morning" I served myself to a bowl of pasta and sat at the bench with the others.

"Okay, I have to go to the kids soccer game at nine we should be back at ten thirtyish so you can have the girls over here in the morning after swimming and then im going to head out to the city the twins have a play date I can drop you to the mall to go shopping if you like text me tonight to tell me if it sounds good to the girls or not, I really have to go bye, love you all" she said and kissed everyone on the forehead.

"K', bye" I muttered

The door shut with a bang and the room fell quiet.

"Daisy, I don't like the pasta" Ronnie complained

"Too bad, there is nothing else here" I said to her with a warning glance. She was always so fussy.

"More for me!" exclaimed Chris with a happy face

Ronnie stuck her tongue out and then Chris followed. It went on from there.

After dinner I cleaned up while the kids had a shower and got into their pajamas.

When they came down they were asking to watch TV so we all sat down together in the rumpus room and watched a movie. I pulled out my phone from my pocket I had a text from Hayley asking when I was going to Chloe's and if she could have a lift I wrote back saying 15 minutes mum would be home and I would be at her house to pick her up in 20 minutes.

Mum walked through the door just as I was about to call her to see where she was. I gave all three of them a kiss and rushed out the front door, jumped into my car and went to Hayley's.

Hayley lived just down the street, as I slowly drove down Storey Parade I wondered what every one was doing inside their house on a Friday night. When I pulled up to Hayley's she was already waiting and jumped in the car.

"Hey!" I said

"Hi, were you just watching the news?" before I had time to answer she kept going "the boy Liam down the street, he was attacked by wolves"

"What wolves? There are no wolves in Invercargill!" confused I stopped waiting for her to explain.

She pulled a hoodie over her head and went on "Apparently they were HUGE! He's going to be ok, they were found just past forest hill"

Before we had time to knock Chloe opened the door. We were all quiet until …

All at the same time we started jumping up and down screaming, "We got in, we got in!" we joined into a big hug as Chloe's brother Ethan walked down the stairs and yelled at us "Get a room"

We broke away form the hug and went upstairs to Chloe's room.

_The wind whipped in the trees. I made my way through the clearing. Ice glistened on their damp fur; it was twice as tall as me. The big, grey werewolf. I looked up at the sky, fading from night to dawn. The sun peaked through the mountain slopes. I wasn't afraid. I wanted to find out more. But there I lay in the middle of the forest._

The alarm woke me from my dreams, the buzzing sound piercing my ears. I kicked off the warm blanket and went to go get changed. When I came back the others were ready and downstairs so I grabbed my phone and threw it in my bag. My mind was still foggy from little sleep. The dream I just had replayed in my head.

I ran down the stairs and into the car. When I sat in the cold front seat I took a look at the time it was precisely 5:01 am so I waited for the others to hop in and set off for the pool.

The set we got given was hard and long, normally I used the swimming time for thinking in my head but the dream I had really meant something to me but I didn't know what. When we got back to my house nobody was home so we all went into the kitchen to find something to eat.

"Here we have weet-bix or toast" I put the two breakfast offers on the bench in front of them, "the fruit is all there" I gestured to the bowl of fruit "I'm going to go up and take a shower feel free to use the downstairs bathroom to have a shower to"

I went upstairs to the bathroom when I stepped onto the tiles I could feel that the floor had recently been heated up. I pulled the polo shirt from over my head and hoped into the shower.

I walked into my room with only my towel wrapped around under my arms. My wet hair leaving a trail of dripping marks on the carpet. I choose to wear some white skinny jeans and a hoodie of mine that was an XL size and was massive on me. I pulled my hair into a high bun and went downstairs, both of them were already ready, but had not eaten breaky. I don't know how they did it.

"We were thinking we would get something warm at the mall. I'm not that hungry right now," Hayley said

"Hahaha, no problem our selection is not the best either"

We all sat down in front of the TV screen giggling and telling stories and gossip. When mum came home it was quarter past ten and she wanted to leave straight away so we all got into the car obediently and headed on the high way to the big shopping center that only ever got visited by us once a month.

When we arrived we made plans to split up until we were going home. The three of us walked over to the clothes shops.

"Lets go to Marc Jacobs" Hayley said exited

"Like we can afford anything from there!" Chloe and I laughed. Hayley had always liked the expensive shops and dragged us round she was the one most into clothes and shopping. Linked arms we strode into the shop. At the same time we saw them. Renesmee and her older sisters.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi" Renesmee said, her voice sounded like she was singing.

I raised my arm while the other two said hi. We glided towards her. Again her voice rang, "these are my two older sisters", she gestured to the two incredibly beautiful girls "Alice and Rosalie" the shorter one Alice was she had deep brown hair that spiked and pointed in all directions, she was extremely thin and had small distinctive features. The taller girl, Rosalie had wavy strands of golden locks and a picture perfect figure like the ones you would see on a magazine. They looked nothing like each other but they both had airbrushed pale skin, golden eyes and inhumanly curved features.

The pixie-like girl Alice kindly looked at us and said "Hi, what are your names?"

I spoke for us all "I'm Daisy, this is Chloe and Hayley"

"You four are going to be such great friends " Alice chimed. Renesmee gave her a look. Her high cheekbones flushed with colour.

I looked at my friends as I asked "Do you want to come get some food with us Renesmee?" she nodded her hair with a smile and made an arrangement with the two girls.

At 2:15 I looked at my watch, we had been sitting here for nearly three hours just talking Renesmee was really friendly and had lots in common with us.

That night was the first time in what felt like weeks that I got a decent sleep. As the next few weeks passed we became great friends just as Alice had predicted. I had gotten used to the routine of picking Hayley and Chloe up for swimming in the morning before school and Renesmee meeting us at school half an hour early for breakfast. Renesmee also started sitting with us at lunch, although today she wasn't here.

"Where's Renesmee?" Xavier asked as he joined us at the table. We all thought he liked her, but he kept denying it.

"I have no idea" I looked out side it was the first time all month it had been sunny, why she wouldn't be here today was beyond me. Just as I thought this she came walking through the cafeteria door. Brown locks pulled back into a low ponytail. Pale skin hidden under an expensive sweater. As she approached us Xavier gave her a cunning grin, she looked back at him in a disgusted expression.

"Hey, were did you disappear to this morning?" Chloe said as she joined us.

"Oh me and my brother we camping over the weekend and just got back," she answered. The rest of lunch played out, with Xavier's grin and small conversation.

Renesmee's locker was near mine so we walked together when she asked me the most unexpected question. "So this Friday do you want to come over to my house for a sleepover?" I was shocked because she was always talking about her older brother and sister, Edward and Bella and how her real parents, Carlisle and Esme adopted Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmett. Although a sudden realization came to me I don't know why I should feel shocked because I have just made friends with a normal girl and she is just inviting me over to her house like any normal girl would so I said to her, "Sure, I would love to!"

The week went by in a blur until Friday afternoon, the time I had been waiting for. I dumped my bag in the back of Renesmee's 1980's mustang and sat in the front seat. She was in the driver's seat just watching me.

"What?" I asked in a complaining tone.

She laughed, "Nothing, nothing" and drove us off to her house. Her house, it was incredible. She lived all the way in Sandy's Point a beach just outside of town. She drove us up to a private, modern looking, house surrounded by lush greens and an outlook over the water. As we stepped out of the car we walked up to a fountain with fish swimming in it. To get to the front door we had to use the big tiled stepping-stones. The white house was amazing, probably three stories tall. We went up some stairs and came to a stop at their front door. It wasn't like a normal front door it was a large square shape, outlined with stainless steel with glass as the material in the middle. It had some kind of frosting spay so you couldn't see inside. Alice and another girl who must have been Bella opened the front door to us. They both had enthusiastic grins on their face.

"Bella, Alice go away" Renesmee whined

"No, definitely not before we introduce Daisy to the rest of the family" Alice and Bella informed us.

I followed the rest of them through the house. The white painted floorboards where going diagonally across the house and matched the wall paint. The furniture on the other hand was multicolored making the bright house full of different colours and shapes.

"This is my family Alice and Rosalie you already have met, Bella, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and where is Esme" Renesmee gestured to each persons name around the room. They all looked stunning and incredibly pale. There was something different about them; Edward snickered as I thought this.

"Hi, I'm daisy, thanks for having me" I waved.

"Well she's a keeper" the broad, tall guy stated, I was confused, Edward and Bella shook there heads and looked at each other like they missed one another.

"She's in the kitchen making dinner," Carlisle answered

"Thirty minutes away girls" another ringing voice came from around the corner.

"Right, well we are going to go upstairs"

"Ok, we are going to out for dinner tonight" Alice said as she grabbed Jaspers hand.

"And we have a party to go to" Edward and Bella smiled at each other, defiantly not a normal family.

"Have fun with that" Emmett chuckled.

"Actually we are going to this party," Rosalie said to him.

"What" he cam to a quick understanding.

"Esme and I were planning on going to a movie," Carlisle added.

"Ok, love you all, bye!" Renesmee rushed as she dragged me out of the room. I had a massive grin on my face. I loved this family.

By nine everyone was gone and we had eaten, we were sitting down watching a movie in Renesmee's room. Both of us were sniffing at the romantic movie when a loud bang on the door broke the sobs.

Renesmee's face lit up. "Hey Jake! Jake, Daisy, Daisy, Jake" I waved at him with a friendly smile.

"Looks like I have interrupted something" Jake looked at our puffy faces.

We both laughed, "Bye"

He closed the door.

"Why did he just come and go?" I questioned.

"He likes to check up on me" Renesmee looked happy.

"So you two are like …" I paused "a thing"

Renesmee blushed.

"No, no he is very cute."

"Good coz' he's mine" we both giggled.

The rest of the night was fun, when we finally got to sleep the rest of the Cullen's had just arrived back. I slept soundly. I woke up at 5:03, the usual time I got up for swimming, but today it was the start of the long weekend so we got Saturday and Monday off. I rolled over still tired from last night and drifted into a light sleep.

_My eyes were squinting to get a full look at the bright sun. A dark figure came and blocked my view. Suddenly it was not the view I was thinking about, as soon as the shadow came over me the warmth from the light vanished. A large figure stood over me. I couldn't quite make out the colour of the creature as my eyes were still adjusting. _

Abruptly I awoke my dreams fading from my mind. Falling as I tried to grasp the visions back. I picked up my phone and looked at the time, 9:06. I turned over from the mattress on the floor and looked up onto the large queen bed that Renesmee lied in. Her bronze locks spread over the pillow. I lifted my head to get a better look. She was lying on her side texting on her phone.

As she noticed me she apologized "Sorry, have you been up for long?"

"Nope, just up" we stayed in bed talking for a bit until we were hungry.

When we went downstairs we entered the kitchen, full of the Cullen's and two unfamiliar faces.

"Hi girls" they all greeted us

"Hey, Daisy this is Jacob from last night, Embry and Seth his friends." As Edward said this Embry and Seth looked up. Seth the smaller ones eyes opened and he started staring at me. I smiled at both of them. The room fell quiet. Edward smiled and looked at Seth, although his brown eyes were still fixed on me.

Uncomfortable I shifted on my legs as Edward coughed. "How about you girls go and get some breakfast and head out to the beach?"

"Haha, funny you mention that Edward, Jacob and I were just heading down there." Seth's striking smile flashed his pearl white teeth. Jacob punched him. Still just standing there Renesmee sighed and rushed around the kitchen packing a bag full of fruit.

"Lets go and get changed before we go to the beach" she said as she lead me out the room. As we left the noise in the kitchen slowly rose, Seth's name being repeated.

"What was up with him?" I asked Renesmee.

She had a sheepish grin on her face "Don't know."

"Yes you do" my foot caught on the steps to her bedroom.

"Nothing he just sometimes gets carried away."

We changed into swimmers and oversized jumpers as we went down stairs to go to the beach."


	4. Chapter 4

The heavy clouds filled the air, giving the beach an eerie feel. Jacob and Renesmee had walked off into the freezing cold water for a swim leaving Seth and I on our own. He was different. When I announced that I wasn't going to go in because of the temperature, he decided to stay with me. At first I was curious but he seemed nice and he was very good looking. When we started talking we couldn't stop. Seth did seem very nervous when he was personally involved in the conversation and also extremely cautious not to upset me in any way.

Lost in the conversation I felt a sudden rush of pain, I looked down I had cut myself with a stick I was fiddling with. "Haha" I laughed and apologized to Seth. He seemed to express me lots of genuine worry.

* * *

After that day in late February my social life expanded lots and my group since year 1 grew. Hayley, Chloe, Renesmee, Seth, Xavier, Daniel, Rachel, Leo one of Seth's friends Sebastian and I had all spent lots of time together over the Easter break. I had become closer to them all. Including Seth. He had even moved schools, Renesmee kept going on about how he liked me but some part of me refused to let that get in the way of my nearly victory with swimming. I had beaten all of my personal bests and was in a fit shape to go to regionals in a month's time.

School was starting again next week and Mum and the twins had left to go to America for a holiday. I insisted on them going without me, as swimming was so important so I had been staying at Chloe's and would continue staying there for the next two weeks.

* * *

I jumped out the shower and wrapped the towel around my chest. The wind outside was howling. Just like in my dream last night. The day before Seth had told me he needed to talk to me. I didn't know what this could have meant but if my dreams were anything like reality my life would take an interesting turn. I shook my head trying to escape my own thoughts, so distracted I had squeezed to much toothpaste onto my orange brush. I finished up in the bathroom and dressed in purple, skintight jeans, black dock martins - I had never had many designer clothes but Renesmee had made sure it hadn't stayed that way for long - and a black top with a hole in the back.

"Bye, Chloe, I am going to meet Seth at coffee bean"

I heard some sort of acknowledgement from her and clumsily made my way down the stairs, hopped in my car. When the engine failed I hit the car and ran back upstairs to steal Chloe's keys for her car.

I pulled into the last available car space and saw Seth waiting outside the door with an umbrella and raincoat in hand.

"Hey!" I said in a bubbly tone.

"Hi daisy" he sounded stressed "I was thinking we could maybe go somewhere more private?"

"Sure" I could here the shakiness in my own voice just as easy as I knew he heard it. Suddenly his expression changed, he put his arm over my shoulder and led me to his car, which was somewhat a little more reliable than mine. He opened my door for me and sat me down a serious look flooded his face. The car trip was practically silent besides me trying to attempt the occasional conversation. Eventually I gave up just in time too. We were in the middle of the forest when the car hauled to a stop.

"Daisy, I'm in love with you." Everything stopped. His face was the only thing that mattered. The world started to spin. His brown eyes searching for a reaction in my lost expression. "Also I'm a werewolf" It all stopped I was frozen his face even more frightened of what I might do. My mind was spinning. I must have looked like a total idiot. My mouth parted for me to respond and I started laughing wildly. "Really" he insisted which only made me laugh harder. After a few minutes he had eventually given in and joined with me. We both collapsed on the damp forest floor. He kept saying it and as soon as he said it would laugh. The longer we were there and the more I thought about it, it started to make more sense. The dreams, the wolf attack, the Cullen's all of it. I slowed don't my laughter my stomach hurting and looked at him. We lay there for a few minutes, when he got up I looked at him curiously. Then he started undressing, I sat myself up against a tree. My eyes fixed on his dark body.

That's when it happened.

One moment he was looking at me and the next there was a large dog in front of me lying down. The wolf was lanky and had paws to big for his body, which was covered with sandy coloured fur. I didn't know what was going on even though he had told me when it was happening I didn't know to pay attention or what to look for. He really was a wolf. A werewolf. Eventually he had 'phased' back into a human and redressed.

I started at him wordlessly. "You really are a girl of little words'' Seth tried.

"You really are a wolf" he offered his hand to help me up from the tree. We aimlessly wandered through the forest as he answered my questions.

"Are you still you when you … phase?''

"Yep"

"Jacob and Leo are they … ?"

"Yes, it runs in the family we are a tribe, but you need to talk to Renesmee about some of this she will finish the story for you when she's ready but I couldn't keep this from you. I love you. That's another thing about wolves, we imprint."

"You what?"

"Imprint. It's when we see someone who we want to be with for the rest of our lives. They are our reason for existence."

"You imprinted on me?"

Seth leaned forward and kissed me. His soft lips against mine. Seth. My Seth.


	5. Chapter 5

Eight months had passed. I was rapidly learning lots about _werewolves_ and imprinting. Not long after I found out about this Renesmee spilt more about her and her family being _vampires. _I had come second place in state relays, Seth and I became 'public', I passed all my yearly exams and all of my friends and I were growing closer. Graduation was soon and so was the high school certificate. I was in a really great place my life could not be more perfect even though it had been turned upside down.

My brown hair lay fanned out on Seth's bed as I lay next to him. I could feel the extreme heat of his body radiating onto mine, as his deep breaths became a rhythm to his heartbeat. In the silence of his room my head lay on his stomach, rising and falling. My eyes scanned the vivid white painted walls with photos of him and Jacob, him and Leah, his time in La Push and us and our friends. Below the photos was his pickled oak desk with all of his homework books and a cheap wood chair is friend from America Embry made him. There was light streaming through the closed white shutters making the room a dull lighting that my eyes had gotten used to. The extensive woods that lay behind them was yet to be explored, but we are going camping in a few weeks.

Seth was going to be asleep for a while longer I could tell, so I got up and changed into leggings and a fluro orange singlet top. I slipped on my trainers and started jogging out into the woods. The beautiful green scenery, the fresh smell of cut grass and the morning dew had completely woken me up. I came into a clearing on the top of a hill and took a deep breath in so far that it strained my lungs. I slowly bent my body and lay on the ground relaxing, the grass cushioning my head.

I started to concentrate on the noises around me; the trees danced in the wind as the leaves lightly tapped together making a light sound. I could hear insects around me and rustling of dead leaves spinning over one another. Then I heard a loud sound, out of place and a shadow came over me. My breathing had slowed and I slowly rose from the position I was comfortable in.

Standing in front of me was a wolf with black fur and bright yellow eyes, it wasn't just any wolf it was a werewolf nearly double the size of me and not one I knew the creature was unfamiliar. Behind it emerged six others looking similar, they didn't look friendly. The first thing that came into my mind was the killing of a the boy down the street in a wolf attack ten months ago and my dreams. _My dreams! _ I swear I was experiencing déjà vu.

My heart was pounding against my chest trying to escape. _Stay calm_. All I could think about was Seth where was he. There is nothing I can do so I lay back down where I was in the peace just minutes ago.

I feel the first tear in my leg and I don't scream. I just let it happen. Staring at the sky above me. There is no point in doing anything I'll just end up playing a game with them. The grumbles grow louder. I can feel the pain in my legs racing up to my stomach. I'm going to be sick. I sit up and throw my head forward vomiting into the grass. I can hear galloping. Seth. _Seth. _He is going to save me I'll be all right. A high pitch shriek I don't plan on making escapes my mouth. I feel like my whole shoulders on fire, the burning pain is driving through me, I feel blood in my mouth and as I try to cough it out I choke on more vomit. I look down to my leg, through the tears that escaped my eyes. All I see it red. Colourful dots start to cloud over my vision.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake at Renesmee's house Seth is beside me, holding my hand. My heartbeat starts racing and Carlisle comes in followed by the rest of them. Everyone is here, Chloe, Hayley, Xavier and all of Renesmee's family I can hear them outside my room.

I burst into tears. I feel dizzy again. Carlisle starts examining me and Seth is comforting me. After the outburst I had I calm down.

'You have a broken leg and your shoulder muscle has been ripped, you have lost a lot of blood.' At that I lift my hand and reach to my left shoulder. Pain cuts through me and I let out an unplanned scream. Seth's hand tightens around mine.

'What happened?' Carlisle asks.

'I – I' My voice is weak but I manage to get it out 'I went for a run and then' more tears rush down my face. 'I don't know it just attacked.'

'Its okay' Carlisle reassures me.

'We'll get them' Seth spits out

'Daisy?' Renesmee's head appears from the right side of the door.

I spent the rest of the afternoon talking with, everyone and friends. It was a raining day outside.

'What does my mum think?'

'We told her we went on the camping trip early.' Xavier said 'But we will have to have another one to catch this monster'

'We need to have a plan' Hayley contributed

Days passed and we had finally come up with a plan to get the other wolves and kill them. It was 7:34 and Chloe went for a run at the exact same time I did. As suspected the wolves followed her came to a stop in the clearing. Jacob and Seth had joined their pack at the back and tried to blend in. The wolves were about to pounce on Chloe as Hayley emerged from behind a tree. The pack split up and went for a girl each. That's when Emmit, Rose, Jasper, Alice and Carlisle jumped onto the wolves they each went crazy. Haley and Chloe escaped as Xavier guided them back to the house where I was. I could no longer see what was going on as Xavier had the camera and he had left.

When the Cullen's came back they brought the wolves with them, but they were not werewolves they were real wolves. After this things settled down and life went back to normal. Nothing that exiting happened and we kept on living our lives.


End file.
